Super Intelligence Gene
by Rilee
Summary: GIR and ZIM on an adventure to destroy Dib and the horrid Scary Monkey...
1. Default Chapter

"How dare you defy me, putrid earth-monkey?!"  
  
"I swear! I know nothing! Dib just told me what to do! I didn't know! Gee, Zim --"  
  
"Don't act as though you are my friend, worm baby! Invaders need no friends!"  
  
"But Zim, I..."  
  
"Quiet, Just tell me what you did to GIR!"  
  
Now, how did all this come about? What happened to GIR? Read more to find out...  
  
(Scene: Zim in his laboratory, trying to come up with a way to defeat Dib and the Scary Monkey at the same time. GIR is happily rolling in the floor with his Piggie.)  
  
"GIR! Cease that wretched toddling and come here!"  
  
(GIR's commandment colors shine for a brief moment)  
  
"Yes my master!"  
  
"GIR, tell me what you know of this 'Scary Monkey Show'...TELL ME!"  
  
"I loooooove that show."  
  
"Yes, I know GIR, you love every show on this pathetic projection box, but what do you know about the Scary Monkey?"  
  
"OH!.......He lives in Toronto!"  
  
"Toronto?! What in the name of all that is Irkin is Toronto?"  
  
"It's a place, in...Canada?"  
  
"Canada? Isn't that on the other side of this planet?"  
  
"...I....don't....know..."  
  
"Well then, we must devise a plan to get to this Toronto while attracting Dib. That shouldn't be so hard."  
  
(Zim turns back to his computers and GIR resumes his rolling in the floor with Piggie.)  
  
"GIR!!!"  
  
(GIR almost leaps out of his doggy disguise at the sudden shout)  
  
"GIR, I know how we can get Dib-Monkey to this Can..Cana.. what was that place?"  
  
".....BANANA!!"  
  
"No, GIR, where Toronto is, the Scary Monkey, remember?"  
  
"Oh. TORONTO! WHEEEE!!"  
  
(GIR proceeds to run wildly all over the room, ignoring Zim's pleas for answers. Zim hides his head in frustration and types in 'Toronto' on the guidance chip GIR left out of his head....AGAIN!)  
  
"GIR, Toronto is in CANADA!"  
  
(GIR looks at Zim like he's a complete idiot.)  
  
"Duuuuhhhh, that's what I said!"  
  
"Well nevermind that, GIR, I know a way we can get that stupid human to go to Toronto. That wretched show he watches, 'Mysterious Mysteries' is also there. We will lead him there using his own ADDICTIONS against the little spoot!"  
  
"I like Bananas. Can I have a Banana?"  
  
"Go away GIR! I'm working!"  
  
(Zim cackles to himself and goes on with his plan.)  
  
"If there were ever an Irkin monkey genius, it would be ME! Come GIR! We must pack!"  
  
(Eating a banana, peel and all)  
  
"I love you banana."  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. The Trip Of DOOM

(Scene: Dib sitting on the couch, waiting on Mysterious Mysteries to come on, when Gaz enters the room)  
  
"You have mail."  
  
(Gaz slaps Dib in the head with an envelope.)  
  
"Ow! You could have given me a papercut! Jeez, Gaz!"  
  
"Aww, I didn't the first time? Let me try it again..."  
  
(Gaz jerks the envelope out of Dib's hand and slices his forhead with the corner. Dib leaps up and starts screaming, running around the room)  
  
"Did I get you that second time? I could do it again if you want." (calling after him)  
  
(smacks into the side of the tv) "Dammit Gaz! I can't SEE!"  
  
(Gaz laughs evilly to herself) "Congratulations to me. Is the blood in your eyes? Let me see! I wanna see!" (peers into his face) "Aww, darn. You shut them. You're no fun, Dib."  
  
"Who is that letter from, Gaz? I wasn't expecting anything."  
  
"What? You haven't ordered another 'alien masho-mango' machine? Oh poo." (rolls eyes)  
  
(Dib blushes) "It's on back order."  
  
"The letter is from ...oh god... the horror..."  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"It's from...MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES!"  
  
(Dib leaps to the couch) "Mysterious Mysteries! WOW!"  
  
"Yeah, seems like they want you to come to their convention for ...what?! Most loyal fans? Looks like you'll be the only one there, Dib."  
  
"Oh shut up, Gaz. Where is it at?"  
  
"Toronto, Canada, at their headquarters."  
  
(Dib runs downstairs to his father's laboratory to ask him if he can go.)  
  
"Dad! DAD! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, son, what is it?"  
  
"Dad, I need some money to get to Toronto. I've been invited by Mysterious Mysteries to attend a special convention because I am their most loyal fan!"  
  
(Professor is mixing liquids together, to possibly make an explosion)  
  
"Sure son, take some money from over there on the desk. Have fun at your little party thing."  
  
(Dib grabs some money and calls in for a plane ticket and hotel reservations.)  
  
"See you around Gaz, the convention is tomorrow night, and I'M gonna be THERE! YES!"  
  
"Please, stay there. That way I'll get ALL the pizza. ..........Ooooh, the pizza."  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"GIR! Hurry! We must have the voot runner ready to leave tonight!"  
  
"It's ready!..Oh wait. We can't go!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause piggie will be all alone! Can we bring piggie? .....I love you piggie."  
  
(aggravated) "Fine. You can bring that stupid ball of piggie shaped fluff."  
  
(exalted) "YAY! Come on piggie!" (hops in the voot runner)  
  
(Zim and GIR fly off, headed to Toronto.)  
  
"Master?"  
  
"What, GIR?"  
  
"Can I sing on the way to the Scary Monkey?"  
  
"No, GIR."  
  
"Whyyy?"  
  
"BECAUSE GIR! NOW BE QUIET!"  
  
(GIR gives sad teary look to Zim)  
  
"Fine. One song. That's it."  
  
"WHEEEEEE! YAY!"  
  
(Everything is quiet for a few minutes)  
  
"GIR, I thought you were going to --"  
  
(GIR interrupts) "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM DOOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOM DOOMMMM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM DOOOOOM DOOMMMMMMMIE DOOOMIE DOOO DOOO DOOOOOOOM...................."  
  
(Shouts over the singing)  
  
"GIR! YOU SANG THAT BEFORE! I MEANT A NEW SONG!"  
  
(GIR stops and looks at Zim) "This is a new song."  
  
"No it isn't, it's that same STUPID doom song. I love doom as much as the next Invader, but not enough to hear you SING about it AGAIN!"  
  
"But this is a new song! It's the remix of the original 'Doom' song! I've been writing it for months!"  
  
(Zim rolls eyes and continues bearing the pain that is GIR's squeaky little singing voice)  
  
--Several Hours Later--  
  
"We're Here!"  
  
"....Doomie......Dooomie doooooooooooooooooooooooomie doooooooooooo....."  
  
"GIR! Be quiet! We're here!"  
  
"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(GIR takes breath)  
  
"I'm done. YAY! WE'RE HERE!"  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
